Winnie The Pooh
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: Tony Stark knows that his friends are fussy when it comes to watching movies. When an argument starts and hilarity ensues, he does the only thing he can do and hopes for the best.


**I got this idea after watching Chris Evans sing Pooh's Corner. It kind of threw me off a little when I saw that the Avengers only had one bonus scene (shawarma. Funny as hell) and decided that, if they were to have a movie night, this would have (possibly) been the outcome. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Constructive criticism is welcome :)  
****Oh, and enjoy.**

"This is boring me."

"Shut up, Clint."

"But-"

"CLINT."

Clint Barton pouted, his arms crossed, as the second re-run of 'Brave' littered the screen. Merida, with her long flowing ginger hair, irritated Clint to a certain unbreakable extent.

"Look. She shoots her little five year old cousins into a plate of bread. How stupid-"

"Clint," Natasha warned. "Be quiet."

"Just because you don't like the movie doesn't mean we don't," said Bruce, rather quietly as he trained his eyes on the screen.

Thor nodded. "Doctor Banner is most certainly correct. I prefer this over the last movie we watched. What was it called, again, Friend Rogers?"

"Not Another Teen Movie." the Captain answered, wringing his nose in disgust. "It was..."

"Dirty?"

"Disgusting?"

"Sexually -"

"Yeah," interrupted Steve.

"But Brave..." Clint started, his eyes wandering off as Natasha glared at him. "She's... ugly?"

"Just because the cartoon teenager can fire better arrows than you," retorted Tony, rolling his eyes as a series of "Ooh"'s went around the gaggle of heroes. Clint, however, looked furious.

"Shut up. She has the quiver the wrong way -"

"No, she doesn't."

"Her arrows are slanted- she won't be able to kill anyone with that! I mean -"

"Alright!" shouted Tony. "We'll change the motherfucking movie!"

"Language," Steve warned, a serious look in his eyes that made the billionare want to scoff.

"Jesus Christ," Tony took out the movie and placed it back into the case, turning to his fellow friends with a raised eyebrow. "So, what now?"

"Just pick a movie that doesn't have anything to do with archers." said Clint.

"It has to be American."

"No green, please. No green."

"Nothing about agents. Nothing pisses me off more than a movie about agents."

Tony Stark raised an eyebrow, the requests from the Avengers seemingly narrowing his choices down to one movie.

"What about Twilight?" Steve suggested.

"No," snapped Natasha.

"Why?"

"Her face irritates me."

Tony let out an agonized groan. His friends were being, to say the least, difficult. And, for some certain reason, he took no part in it.

So, as the bickering grew louder and louder, Tony took the boxset of numerous CD's and slipped one of them in. JARVIS dimmed the lights, though it did nothing to alter the teams' continous arguing.

'Christopher Robin and I walked along, under branches lit up by the moon...'

Natasha's head snapped up, the disagreement between Clint and the anger fading. She smiled and took her time to get comfortable as she set her eyes on the colourful pictures playing on the TV. Clint seemed to notice this and did the same.

Next it was Bruce. His patience slowly restored itself as he shifted his weight and attempted to slow his adrenaline. Within a matter of seconds, Tony could see that Steve and Thor relaxed, their eyes never leaving what they were landed on.

"What is this, Man of Iron?" asked Thor. Tony gave him a wry smile.

His childhood was filled with memories of ships and tanks, mostly, but he would always remember the wonderful nights he had with his father, sitting in the lounge with a bowl of fruit because his mother didn't want him to eat too much junk food. Howard Stark would turn the television on and set it up to full blast, and Tony would kick his little toddler legs giddily with a smile so wide that it barely fit his small face.

Those were the times when he was with someone he liked to call family. And now, cushioned between a transfixed Steve and a fazed Thor, he'd never felt so at home before.

"Winnie The Pooh," he said, as the theme song ended. "That's the movie."


End file.
